the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Changes
Subraces are chosen during character creation. Races of Faerun The normal races have had their name changed, but otherwise have had no changes. In addition new races have been added. Elf * Now called Moon Elf, otherwise unchanged. Half-Elf * Also gain the Thug feat. Halfling * Now called Lightfoot Halfling, otherwise unchanged. Dwarf * Now called Shield Dwarf, otherwise unchanged. Gnome * Now called Rock Gnome, otherwise unchanged. Half-Orc * Also gain the Blooded feat. Strongheart Halflings * Gain Weapon Finesse at 1st level instead of the luck feat. (Granted after character creation) Gold Dwarf * +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity: Gold dwarves are stout and tough, but not as quick or agile as other races. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against aberrations: Gold dwarves are trained in special combat techniques against the many bizarre creatures that live in the Underdark. This replaces the attack bonus against orcs and gobinoids.) Sun Elf * +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution. Sun elves value study and contemplation over the feats of agility learned by most other elves. Wild Elf * +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence. Wild elves are hardier than other elves, but favor physical action and feats of athleticism instead of learning to solve problems. Wood Elf * +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma. Wood elves are strong but slight, and tend to be less cerebral and intuitive than other elves. Application Only Powerful Races * Some races have a racial level Adjustment. This adjustment limits the maximum level of the character but otherwise imposes no other penalties. For Example a Drow with a level adjustment of 1 has a maximum level of 17. * Powerful Races also start at level 1 with zero experience. Drow * +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. These adjustments replace the high elf ability score modifiers. * Immunities (Ex): A drow is immune to magic sleep spells and effects. * Racial Bonuses: A +2 racial bonus on Will saves against spells and spell-like abilities * Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day - darkness. * Light Blindness (Ex): –1 penalty on attack rolls, Saves, and Skills in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell * Level Adjustment +1. Drow are slightly more powerful and gain levels differently than most of the other common races of Faerûn. (See Powerful Races above for more information.) Half Drow * Same as half elf, but with Darkvision instead of Low-light Aasimar * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Aasimar are blessed with insight and personal magnetism. * Acid, cold, and electricity resistance 5. * +2 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. * Darkvision up to 60 feet. * Favored Class: Paladin. * Level Adjustment +1. Aasimar are slightly more powerful and gain levels differently than most of the other common races of Faerûn. (See Powerful Races above for more information.) Tiefling * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Tieflings are gifted with heightened reflexes and cunning, but tend to disturb people with whom they interact. * Cold, fire, and electricity resistance 5. * Darkness (Sp): Tieflings can use darkness once per day. * Bonus feat: Stealthy. * Darkvision up to 60 feet. * Level Adjustment +1: Tieflings are slightly more powerful and gain levels differently than most of the other common races of Faerûn. (See Powerful Races above for more information.) __FORCETOC__